


It's Only Words

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn with Small Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hahah one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: Cullen can't help himself, he needs to write his inner most thoughts about what he wishes to do with his beloved. Not certain about giving it to her he stashes it in his desk, only to have it go missing. Scout Jim has made a terrible mistake, but if he gives it back Cullen will kill him. Passing it to Bull he hopes for the best. After Bull it makes it back to the Inquisitor, who very much wants to indulge her Commander.





	It's Only Words

He didn’t know why he was putting words to paper but with quill firmly in hand he was powerless to stop the flow of words. 

“My Love, I cannot stop thinking about you. Nor the way you left. I ache for you. With every fiber of my being to my soul I am burning with need. Your last letter has been impossible to forget. I too wish to take my time with you. Perhaps you would wear for me that sheer white chemise when you return. With nothing else underneath. Maker how I wish I could have you now. Worship your form from the tips of your toes to those crimson lips. I would rest myself at the foot of your bed, lick at the sweet honey nectar of your core till you begged me to fuck you. Maker, I know not why I am writing this, but I need to. I need to bury my tongue inside of you until you squeeze my head between your lush thighs. Before you have a chance to catch your breath, I will bring you to your edge again with my hands. Rolling your perfect nipples in one hand while my lips, tongue and teeth tease the other. Two fingers pumping inside of you until your juices drip down my hand. Then when you think you can handle no more, I will fuck you. Hard, fast, digging my fingers into your supple hips until you scream. I want all of Skyhold to hear you, to know you are mine and I yours. 

Then my love, my heart, I want to hold you. Cradle you in my arms and rest, because that is only the beginning of my wants. If you will allow me to, I want to make love to you until we are both sore and spent. I don’t know what has come over me, but I need you. Maker how I crave you. I am a weak man. Please, say you will. I await your return, and our time together.

Yours, Cullen Rutherford

Stuffing it into his desk he was red from the tips of his ears down his chest, his loins aching with need. Reaching down he cupped himself through his sleeping pants. She was set to be back in a day maybe two at most, but he needed her. Untying the laces to his pants he freed himself. Already the salty liquid gathered at the tip and he was all to eager to begin. Running his thumb over the slick juice he began to stroke himself. Applying a bit of pressure, he took his time, his eyes screwed shut as he imagined her form atop of him, riding him as he tried to resist the urge to cum too quick. He continued he tease, building the coil tight within himself until he could take no more. His calm, steady stroke quickly broke down into a furious rush as he felt the dam break within himself. Spilling hot and thick upon his seat he groaned. It wasn’t enough, and it wouldn’t be until he was with her again. Cleaning himself up he buried the letter in his desk. He was ashamed he’d written it, ashamed he’d taken himself in hand at the thought of her reading it. Growling he plodded off to his ladder.

He slept in. Missed the horn blare as she returned. Stretching he rose and dressed before descending to his office. Pacing over to his desk he noticed something off. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Walking around to his chair his eyes flew wide. The top drawer of his desk was wide open, the letter gone. “Maker…” he swallowed hard and began looking about his desk.

Jim’s face was beet red as he stood stunned behind the tavern. “How... what?” He’d seen the edge of a letter sticking out from the Commander’s desk. Retrieving the usual letters, he normally snooped through them. Nearly nine times out of ten they were in some blasted code he could never figure out. This letter however was plain as the nose upon his face. Intimate and personal, yet he read it again. Trying to think what to do. If he returned the letter the Commander might just kill him on the spot. Folding it back up as neatly as he could muster, he went straight for the Iron Bull. He’d know what to do and the large ox man would be least likely to be afraid of the Commander’s wrath. 

Bull was sitting at his usual place in the tavern, making googly eyes at the busty red head serving girl. Who also seemed to be returning the sly wink and rosy cheeks. Looking over at the scout nervously pacing towards him Bull chuckled, “how deep in it are you?”

“Please, just, give this to the Commander and don’t tell him I took it. It was an accident, but he’ll kill me, please.” Jim was blathering as he nervously handed the folded letter to Bull. “Maker you never saw me, please, I’m begging you.”

Without knowing what the letter held, Bull shrugged, “fine. Get out of here.” As soon as the scout cleared his vision Bull carefully opened the letter.

Cullen paced up and down his office, trying to remember who was on the roster to retrieve letters. With his brain in melt down over the release of the letter he was unable to figure out anything. Growling he needed air. That much was certain, plus if it was a scout maybe he’d find something in the barrack. Gossip always spread the quickest through there. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Dorian’s face was flushed red even as he peered over the letter one more time. “Maker… he is a bold one!” Fanning himself he swatted at Bull. “This needs to get to her. She needs to read this. I bet he stuffed it in his desk and would deny her this gem.”

“Kadan,” Bull chuckled. “Would you? I look a little suspicious going to her quarters.”

“For both of them, I’ll buy her a silk chemise!” Dorian rose sharply refolding the letter and carefully stashing it in his side pouch. “I won’t be long. Order drinks?” Peering around the tavern, there were no other guests. Relaxing he placed a soft kiss to Bull’s cheek. “Amatus I won’t be long.” Bull gave a snort and waved him off. 

Cullen grumbled as he tried to maintain he calm. Sure, enough there were no sounds of anything in the barrack. Everyone reacted to him as they always did. Proper salutes and respectful terms, not a single snicker. While it was a relief that no one had read it or found it, it was also frustrating to know it was still out there; somewhere. Deciding he wanted to check his office one more time he began pacing back towards it. 

“Oh, uh, thank you, Dorian.” She stumbled over her words as she read the letter, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. Clearing her throat, she tried to smile, “is that… Is that all?”

“I dare say it is, unless you don’t have a sheer chemise. I can have one…”

“No. NO I do. I mean, I… thank you!” Clearing her throat again she rushed to her desk. Quickly penning something down she swallowed hard. “Can I trust you to take this to him? Without reading it.”

“My dear, it would be an honor.” Bowing he took the letter and spun on his heel marching towards the door.

Cullen threw himself back down in his chair. No where. It was gone and now, Maker knew where it was. Running his hands through his hair he couldn’t think. In his self-imposed misery, he missed the latch click of the main door. “Commander, so glad I caught you. The Inquisitor asked me to bring you this.” With a grin as wide as his mustache Dorian handed him the letter. Not hanging around he wished to return to Bull. 

Opening the letter Cullen’s brow furrowed. “Cullen, I missed you at the gates this morning. It has been too long since we’ve spent time together. When the main hall lights are extinguished come to me. I will be waiting for you. My love.” Blinking he read it over another time. Not wishing to take any risks he climbed his ladder and stashed the letter in his personal trunk. He would be sure to make it to her tonight, above all else he’d be there.

He could hardly contain himself when the main hall lights were snuffed out. Stripping his armor, he quickly made his way to her quarters, the whole time his letter still firmly in his mind. As he climbed the steps to her room, he thought about what he’d say. How he’d been an impulsive, love struck fool and written down words that weren’t safe enough to be on parchment. Reaching the top step, he froze in place. There standing at the foot of her bed, was the Inquisitor. Wearing the sheer chemise, he had written about, with absolutely nothing underneath. In the well-lit room he could see the curves of her form, the taut, perky tips of her breast. “Cullen,” she purred, stretching her finger out to beckon him to her. 

Choking on his words he gave his head a shake and reached for his shirt. Tugging it up over his head he grinned, that smarmy smirk as he crossed the room. Wrapping her up in his arms, he pressed her against his chest as his lips crashed against hers. Taking no time at all he passed his tongue over the slit of her mouth, moaning in delight as she gave into him. Dipping her back against the bed he twisted his tongue around hers a few more times before he needed to come up for air. Licking his kiss plumped lips he knelt at the foot of the bed. Her sigh egging him on. Pushing the material up over her leg he followed it with his lips. Placing open mouth kissing along her calf, up at the side of her knee, edging along her thigh. Each pass of lips against her skin made her sigh and gasp, “mmmm,” he hummed against the dip of her hip before he worked his way back down, easing her legs apart to expose the ripe fruit. 

 

Blowing across her he groaned as her hips rose, a sharp whine coming from her lips. Bracing his palm across her pelvis he held her flat, “my love,” he moved his lips across her entrance as he spoke. “I missed you.” Before she could return his words, he dragged his tongue up her slit, savoring her sweet essence. It drove him mad, the heat building within him. With his free hand he untied his pants and slipped his hand down to stroke himself. Dipping his tongue inside of her he watched her try to buck, before he began to swirl his tongue at the edges of her pearl. Teasing and tasting until she was uttering words fit for a dwarven mead hall. Grinning he licked his lips, his strokes coming at a staccato. Diving back in, he lashed at her pearl, thrashing his tongue back and forth as she moaned, her voice rising as she drew close. As he spilled at the foot of her bed, her thighs clamped against his head. Wearing his smirk still he continued his assault, lapping at her juices until she begged him to stop. 

“Get to the pillow my love, we’ve only just begun.” He slowly dragged his bottom lip into his mouth, before running his tongue over his upper lip. Making a show of his enjoyment. Weak and wobbly she complied, removing the sheer material and tossing it off the edge of the bed, “good girl.” He purred as he dragged his pants and smalls down, tossing them away.

Climbing the bed, he easily rested beside her, running his hand over her stomach up to cup her breast. Again, she sucked in a sharp breath of air before moaning loudly. Grazing the delicate tip of her nipple he ran his fingers over the supple flesh. Again, she began to squirm under him, and he was all too ready to give her more. Climbing half on top of her and settling between her legs, he rested upon his elbow and knee. Pressing his lips to her other taut tip, he sucked it into his mouth, toying with his tongue. Sliding his other hand down he cupped her sex, reveling in the snap of her hips as she rose to meet his hand. Rubbing her he slicked his fingers before he pressed two thick digits inside of her. “Mmm, so wet.” He hummed her nipple tight between his teeth. “Mine.” 

“Yes, Maker yes. I’m yours.” She was panting as he began to fuck her with his fingers, pumping them as fast as his wrist could go. Breaking hold with his mouth he wanted to see her face, catch the moment she came again. Her brows were furrowed tightly, “look at me.” He growled before he snatched her bottom lip between his teeth. Kissing her again, deep and explorative, he felt her walls squeeze, the air rush from her lungs, and his name muffled against his mouth. Slowing his fingers, he carefully pulled them out and sat up. “Such a perfect girl.” He sighed as she went limp. “Do you want more?” While his desire was to finish with her, he would not push were he was not wanted. “Please Cullen, fuck me. Hard, just fuck me. I need you.” She begged so well he felt himself rock solid at her whimper.

Licking his fingers, he wanted to savour this, enjoy the sinful moment, this dream. There was a spark in her eye as he licked his lips and it made him twitch. Taking himself in hand he purred when her mouth drew up into a pleading pout. Rubbing the tip against her soaked slit he easily slid inside of her. Slowly, inch by inch he basked in the tight clench of her walls against the molten throb of his length. “Fuck.” He clenched his eyes shut, half bending forward he snapped them open again. No, he didn’t want to miss a thing. 

Taking her by the wrists in one hand he pinned them above her head. Pressing his fist into the pillows he drew back slowly, savoring the moment. Snapping his hips forward he growled as she cried out. Leaning back, he wanted to finish as he’d said, fingers buried in her hips, snapping each thrust into her with a force that rocked the bed. Letting go of her wrists he grinned, “I love you.” Cupping her jaw, he trailed his thumb over her cheek. It was then she shocked him. Turning her head, she sucked his thumb into her mouth, hard, hollowing out her cheeks and his cock buck inside of her. “Fuck.” He groaned out again. It was the end of his control. With his feet braced under him, his other hand on her hip he began slamming himself against her. Each thrust carried the slick slap of wet skin against skin. Reaching down with his free hand he rubbed her swollen gem, “fucking cum for me.” He growled as her eyes rolled back, her mouth opened wide and she half screamed. Half wasn’t good enough. Gripping her hips in both hands he rose her lower half up off the bed and fucked into her as hard and fast as he could. 

“Cullen!” She screamed, before he felt the choking pulse of her cunt as it brought him closer. “Fuck, yes, fucking cum for me.” He cried as he felt the building pressure overwhelm his senses. Pinpricks of white clouded his vision as he buried himself into her and filled her. Dizzy and high he thrust once, twice more before he had to brace himself. “Maker…” thick, hot seed followed him as he slowly withdrew from her. “I… I am so sorry.” He rubbed at the deep impressions on her hip. 

“No…” she gasped. “That was amazing.” Unable to move she didn’t care about the mess. Patting the space beside her she curled around him when he collapsed down to the bed. “I love you.” She purred against his ear as she leaned in to kiss his neck. “Mmmm, I’m not done yet. Enjoy the moment.” Grinning he took in a few deep breaths to steady himself. “Good, I was worried you wouldn’t stick to you letter.” She grinned back as she toyed with the light dusting of hair upon his chest. “You… you read it?” He gasped, trying to calm his racing heart. “Yes, and I don’t want this night to end. You are incredible.” 

“I love you,” he grinned wide. Perhaps the letter had been a bad idea at first, but now he was fairly certain that letter had been the best idea he’d had. Pausing he snorted, “who brought you the letter?”

“Dorian.” 

“DORIAN!” Cullen groaned knowing full well their next chess match was going to be very, very interesting.


End file.
